Am I Dreaming
by Saraphinethemysterious
Summary: Time passes on Ogygia and Calypso waits. She's convinced herself that Leo won't come back for her and she's just fooling herself thinking he will. But part of her was just hoping that Valdez would be different. Caleo. R&R. One-Shot. Really fluffy towards the end. Disclaimer- I don't own The Heroes of Olympus series or it's characters.


**Caleo. R&R. Fluffy towards the end. One-Shot. Disclaimer- I don't own The Heroes of Olympus series or it's characters.**

**CPOV**

I never thought I would miss Leo after he left. I mean, _maybe_ I started to like him more after he stayed on Ogygia for a while, but I never knew I would actually miss him. He was just a repair man! Not like all the other heroes I've met. Just a mechanic…with cute hair…and dazzling dark eyes…and an adorable smile…

I shook my head to get the image of him out and kept watering my garden. The Moonlace flowers were looking as beautiful as ever that night. It was too bad I was too distracted to pay attention to them. Darn Leo Valdez had stuck in my head ever since he left my island all those months ago. Why couldn't I just forget about him? I'd managed to forget about all the other heroes I've met. But not him.

No. He was so different. Always burning his clothes to shreds while working. Always working on something until he got it right and never giving up. Always throwing around those sarcastic remarks and sly smiles.

"Ugh!" I groaned trying to get him out of my head again. He wasn't coming back. No one ever came back to Ogygia. I was on my own, like I always was. A deep sigh escaped my mouth as I calmed down and steadied my breathing once again.

This is what my life was like; and this is what it's always going to be like forever. I just had to live with that.

Months went by like they usually did. Slowly. I watered my plants at night, and during the day I sat around doing whatever I found to occupy my forever. Other small things happened that made my time here a little more exciting like when a crab would wash up on the beach (there aren't any animals here) or when trees fell from a storm. They weren't really big events but so little goes on around here that the littlest things seemed interesting.

Time moved on and so did my little life. Hermes would sometimes bring me books occasionally to pass the time reading. I was so thankful to him for doing that and I expressed it many times. He said that he understood what it was like being in my situation and that he was sorry.

Sometimes, I liked to dream that Leo would come back for me. I know that it was pointless and would never happen, but it was nice to dream.

I don't really keep track of the days on Ogygia, but I count the moons so at least I can have some knowledge of time passing. Soon a year passed and I dreamed of Leo less. It occurred to me then, that maybe I really had thought he would come back for me. How foolish.

He still visited me in my dreams. I would dream of the memories that I had from the short time he was on my island. I dreamt about when I met him and thought that the gods were insulting me, among all the other minutes I spent with him. But every night, his image became more unclear. I realized I was forgetting him. And I was forgetting about him.

After a while I couldn't remember the shade of his eyes, or the tan of his skin. I couldn't remember the way that his hair curled around his face. It was slipping from me.

The night after he left, I cried. I cried harder than I'd ever cried before. I cried harder than I'd ever cried for _any_ other hero- because I always loved every hero that landed on Ogygia, but Leo was the only one to truly love me back.

The moon was full and directly above the ocean as the waves came in and crashed hard onto the shore. It was a beautiful sight indeed. Even I had to stop pulling the weeds from my flower garden for a moment to look at it.

I attempted to wipe my hands off on my pants (another thing I learned about from Leo, I'll never wear a skirt again) but it didn't really work, it just smeared the dirt around making me messier. My shirt was just as dirty as my pants; I guess the weeds didn't want to go down without a fight.

I looked back out at the fluorescent moon suddenly in a trance at the way it glowed and the way the waves moved so rhythmically, rising and falling. My trance was broken when I saw an abnormality. Out in the sea of waves was…what looked like-a splotch?

My feet moved carrying me a bit closer to the ocean so that I could see. When I got close enough I could tell what it was. Suddenly my feet moved faster and I pumped my arms to gain speed as I ran to the ocean.

I didn't stop at the ocean, no I ran straight into the water until it reached just below my knees. My eyes stared at the raft that was floating to shore. Except it would have to float to shore on its own, because the 'driver' (is that what you would call him) had already hopped out and was running towards me.

My feet tried to run but the water limited it to a quick walk, and it appeared the same for man in front of me. As soon as we were close enough I threw my arms around him, pulling into a hug.

His arms wrapped around my waist as I buried my head into his shoulder. He was laughing whole-heartedly while I on the other hand, was on the verge of tears.

"Leo," I said barely above a whisper. "You came back."

He pulled away still smiling that gods awful smile of his that made me want to smile myself. "Of course I came back. Leo Valdez-Hot Stuff never goes back on his word." He was trying to make a joke but I could hear the heart in it. His hand came up to my face and wiped away a tear I didn't know I'd shed.

I smiled up at him. He'd gotten taller. Of course he had, it had been a year, a lot can change in that time. Apparently he'd even saved the world. I'd always known he would.

"How are you here?" I realized that he was on Ogygia again. No one ever came to Ogygia twice. No exception. "Am I dreaming?"

He smiled. It was probably because I'd just admitted I dreamed about him. I knew I wasn't dreaming before he told me so. That smile couldn't have been created by my imagination. It was real.

"No you're not dreaming. And as for how I'm here…"

"After the world was saved," he spoke of it as though it was nothing. I wanted to roll my eyes so bad but refrained. "All of the seven got one wish, as long as it was in the gods' power."

My eyes widened. "And I wished for you to be free."

I started to stutter. How do you respond to that? I didn't know. Thank the gods he spoke again and stopped my attempts to speak. "Of course Zeus didn't really like my idea, but Aphrodite told him something about true love and Hermes stood up for you too."

Nothing came out of my mouth except a small smile because he'd just admitted he liked me. I threw my arms around him and hugged him again.

His arms were warm wrapped around my waist and I felt safe being so close to him. My eyes closed as I held him hoping to never have to let go of my sarcastic repair man.

I suddenly remembered we were in the freezing ocean water and pulled away. He looked down disappointed and a little bit embarrassed. "It's cold," I explained.

He nodded his head and grabbed the rope to the raft. Together we headed to the shore. Leo pulled the raft up to the sand so that the waves couldn't take it away while I attempted to squeeze some of the water out of my pants. That wasn't working very well.

"Calypso." I heard from in front of me. I looked up from the lost cause that was my soaking pants and into Leo's eyes. "You're free and we can leave in the morning, as soon as the tide is low again. I could show you Camp Half-Blood and even New York if you want but…Zeus made it clear that if you leave here-you won't be immortal anymore. You'll have a normal lifespan to live out and die like the rest of us humans, or at least half humans."

I almost laughed. Immortality was torture. Living forever and having everyone you love die around you. This was a miracle. No. Leo was a miracle. And he thought mortality would be a problem. He thought I wouldn't want that. Oh was he wrong.

I smiled and walked up to him. "Leo," my voice was soft. His eyes were full of sincerity as they stared down at me. A small laugh escaped my mouth. "Immortality, has been my torture. Because all around me things die and I'm left in the wake, still here."

I continued.

"But you know-mortality might be awful." His eyes changed to being hurt before he got the just that I was joking. "I mean crap. I'll have to actually talk to people for once in my life. And for the gods' sake, I may even have to try whatever they call fast food. Kill me now, oh the pain."

Leo was smiling then. I decided that I wasn't that bad at sarcasm for a beginner so I pushed my luck a bit more. "And-oh what if I even have to spend time around you? Leo Valdez the sarcastic, pain in my ass that saved my life. I mean you've only given me the greatest gift I could ask for."

So that last sentence wasn't in such a sarcastic tone. I couldn't help it. I was free. I could see the world. I could meet new people. I could-I could be with Leo…if he wanted me.

"Thank you," I said quietly because somehow we had managed to get closer to each other. My face was just inches from his.

"What are you going to do when we go back?" he asked innocently.

"I think I'm going to try and find someone."

"Who?" He cocked his head a bit, which worked for the kiss we were leaning into but I could tell he was also somewhat curious.

Our voices got lower. "Well, I met him a while back and haven't been able to get him off my mind since." Our faces got closer. "He's a mechanic you see. Really sarcastic, but really cute too. I just wonder if he likes me the way I like him."

Leo smirked, "Oh he likes you all right."

And we kissed.

My arms slowly moved up to go around his neck while his made their way around my waist pulling us closer. One of my hands pulled his neck making him come closer while my other was tangled in his dark locks. They were soft and I could feel oil between my fingers. I smiled into the kiss. Mr. Fix It had managed to get oil in his hair.

One of his hands made its way up my back and found its way into my hair and eventually stopped to cup my face. The kiss grew slowly more intense. I opened my mouth to his and we came closer together. After all, there was a year of lost time to make up for.

I pulled away suddenly realizing I was still covered in dirt from earlier and was no doubt getting it all over him. He jumped back at my retreat probably thinking he did something wrong. "No." I quickly said stopping him from getting the wrong idea. "I'm covered in dirt from gardening and I don't want to get it all over you."

Leo looked like he could breathe again after that. He let out a long breath and put his hand over his heart in emphasis. I made a mental note of how much of a bastard he was.

"I thought I burned you."

"No." I dismissed the thought from his mind. "I'm fine-perfect actually. Just covered in dirt."

He slowly walked back up to me and pulled his white shirt out in front of him a bit to examine it. "And I'm covered in rust, oil, dirt, grease, and-oh look some gasoline too; I wonder where that came from." He looked back up at me. "Now I'm going to kiss you again."

I smiled before our lips connected once again. It was going to be a beautiful life.

**A/N- Thanks so much for reading. I'm really happy with the way this turned out and I hope you all are too. R&R please. Thanks!**


End file.
